Shards of an error
by ChocolateRoseNinja
Summary: What if Nanami never made it to the island? Lily Rosefield becomes trapped with the despair students after an error prevents her from going back to the real world after testing her avatar. But what does she exactly know about Monokuma? And why does she has so many nightmares? DECIDE WHO DIES! Rated T for death and swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have no idea why I'm starting a new fic while being extremely busy with another one. I guess I just really want to make this. Don't expect fast updates though. Also, I'm using last names, except for persons who get really close to Lily, and Sonia of course. And I will switch between Lily's Pov and Hinata's Pov. But for the first two chapters, I will use Lily's Pov. And please excuse my English, it's not my native language. So enjoy! Also, I do not own Dangan Ronpa, as much as I want to. However, I do own every OC in this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I blow a string of purple dyed hair out of my face while typing on the keyboard. I remove my hand to take a sip of the glass of water beside me and then I move the mouse to the hair of the person on the screen.<p>

"A-are you sure it was this shade?"

I look to my left, where Fukawa is sitting. She is playing with her loose brown hair and looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm sure. I thoroughly studied the photos before I started working on him." I say bluntly.

After a few minutes of working, I am joined by a bouncy Asahina.

"Hey, how is it going?" she says in her usual cheery voice. She is wearing the same uniform as Fukawa and I.

"Very well, I believe this is the last one, and I'm almost done with him."

"Good, because Togami is asking you if you are done yet."

I sigh. Togami is really pushing on me. Of course, that is because we need to hurry if we don't want to get caught by the Future Foundation, but it is really annoying that he is asking me every day when I'm done.

"Tell him I will be done in an hour. Then I will be finished with them all, and we can have a test run."

"A-a test run? What do you mean by that?" Fukawa stutters. I sigh again and spin around in my bureau chair.

"Because I need to first see if they really work. It would suck if we found out they don't work perfectly. I mean, the Despair Students would also realize something is going on if their avatars glitch, or do not work like a normal body. Then everything would have been for nothing. Besides, that would mean I didn't do my job very well, and I would be left ashamed. I do wanna be proud of my work after all."

Asahina nods and walks away to tell Togami. I concentrate on my work again.

An hour passes, and I'm suddenly greeted by Togami.

"You said they would be done now. Are they, or are they not done yet?" he speaks to me in his usual cold voice. I bite my lip and stick a pen in my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, they are done. Just finishing this and…they're done."

I type in a few codes and the avatar is saved. I sigh relieved and take a bite of the chocolate bar next to my now empty glass of water. I wave when Kirigiri and Naegi walk up to me.

"Oh hi there guys. Admiring my work?" I tease them. They both smile, but Kirigiri's quickly fades away.

"You are done, right? That means that we can start the Neo World Program now. We have no time to lose."

But instead of agreeing, I shake my head.

"Not really. I mean, I have finished creating their avatars, but only on the drawing board. I have no idea if they really work. That is why I wanted a test run. You can image what their reaction will be if they found out they are actually in some sort of game."

I let my fingers move over the keyboard again and show them another avatar.

"And that's why I created this. An avatar for me, so I can test out if everything works. At the same time, I can also test the rest of the program. So what do you think? Pretty clever, not?"

I look at them proudly.

"That…is very clever! But isn't it a bit dangerous? We could send Chiaki Nanami to the island already…" Naegi says with concern in his voice.

"But Nanami is just a program as well. The Students are humans. There is no way we can replace a human controlled avatar with a computer generated avatar. Don't worry, I will go there, stay for one night and test everything out before I return. If everything works correctly, we will immediately start the program once I've returned."

After a bit of hesitation, everyone agrees. I walk to the capsule room, to see that the Despair Children are already ready for launch-off. I step into an empty reserve capsule, and lay down. The lid closes, but I can still see Naegi standing over me.

"Be careful Lily, don't get in trouble, okay?"

I smile for the last time.

"Don't worry. After everything that has happened, I am sure that it will be fine. I will be back soon. Until then, goodbye, sensei."

The test run starts, and everything gets black…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wake up to find myself standing before a door. Happy that everything is working fine until now, I open the door. I'm completely alone in a classroom. I sit on one of the desks and examine myself. I have curly blonde hair now, just like the avatar. I wiggle my fingers to see that they work. They even look and feel real!

I do small movements with my arms, hands fingers, legs, feet neck, head and body to try if they move correctly. Nothing seems wrong. I am wearing instead of my formal cloths grey shorts, a red tank top with game characters on it, purple and grey sneakers, and a purple vest. Around my neck is a black piece of cloth, and I'm wearing my trademark headphones.

I look around the room, sit on every desk and chair, pick up everything and do a lot of stuff until I'm convinced that everything is working fine. I pick up a pair of scissors and make a small cut in my finger, to see the pink blood dripping out of it and feel the pain. Then I walk to the camera, which is located in the corner of the room, and I wave.

I quickly check of the door is locked, and then gesture that Usami can come out. Immediately after that, the white rabbit pops out from nowhere.

"Let's give you a test. Do you know your name?" I say laughing.

"Yes! I am Magical Miracle Girl Usami, a.k.a Usami! And I am your teacher!"

I giggle. Alter Ego helped me with creating her and Nanami but I was free to design Usami myself. Eventually, I ended up making her very girly. The boys were not agreeing with her appearance, but the girls, even Kirigiri, thought she was cute and decided to keep her.

"Do you know all the rules?"

"Yes, I do! Because that is why I am a teacher for!"

I petted her and smiled. Usami worked perfectly, just like my avatar. Things couldn't get better for me.

"Ok Usami, please start the school trip, okay?"

Usami nods and waves her magic stick. A bright pink light shines from it and the classroom falls apart, revealing to be on a tropical island.

Yeah…we didn't had enough time to come up with a better way to transport everyone to the island, so we just have to hope they don't take it all too serious.

I take off my shoes and socks and wander in the blue sea. The water has a perfect temperature. I dip my hand in the water and taste the saltiness. I walk back to the beach, reminding myself that I should take a swim later.

I wander around the island before I go to the hotel. I take a piece of bread and start eating on it. I feel relieved when I found out that I could eat normally, and even taste things. After the short lunch, I explored the island more. When it became dark, I walked to the cottages, and went inside Nanami's room. I checked if I could wash myself in the shower, and then I fell on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this was the prologue, and the introduction for Lily! Do you like her till now? By the way, I am not sure if I should keep the same victims and killers, or make new ones. Please suggest what I should do, and if you want new cases, who should die? I am able to kill all characters, except for characters that will become important now or later in the story, like Hinata. So stayed tuned for the next chapter! Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't see this chapter you fast, did you? To be honest, this chapter would actually be together with the last chapter the prologue, but I first wanted to know if you like Lily until now, what you thought of the idea, and what you just thought in general. But nobody reviewed. So yeah, this is the new chapter, but unfortunately, it will probably take a long while before I will update this. But here you go! Enjoy this chapter, and remember that I do not own DanganRonpa.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning. I took a quick shower before going to the hotel for breakfast. When that was done, I made sure that everything worked 100%, and then I called Usami to take me back to the classroom.<p>

"Well Usami, you can tell the others that I can go back. And tell them that everything works fine."

And so I waited to return.

A half an hour passed. Then an hour. And I was still there in that classroom. To kill time, I counted the sixteen desks, played with my hair, chewed on a pen and fuddled with my nails.

Wondering if there was a delay by the others, I called out for Usami. But she didn't show up. I walked to the camera and waved. No reaction. I started to panic. What if I was locked up in here? That would be awful. I calmed down by thinking that they must have a little problem. Probably a glitch or a bug. That could be easily fixed.

But then I hear footsteps coming. I panic again. "They couldn't have already started the program! I am still in here! What do I do!?" I whisper to myself. Then I see a small letter on the desk that wasn't there before. I quickly pick it up.

_Dear Lily, _

_We are sorry that we couldn't get you back, but something is wrong. We can't seem to get you out of the program. We are not sure what caused it, but we assume it is some kind of bug. We can't wait with the program, since the Foundation is suspecting something. We had no choice but to start it. You will be there instead of Chiaki. You can talk to us via Usami. We will let you know as soon as we found the problem, but until then, try to blend in and take over Chiaki's duty. We know you can do it._

_Makoto Naegi _

My heartbeat seems to have been double by the time I finish the letter. I hear the doors opening, so I quickly shove the letter inside my pocket. I look to see that Mahiru Koizumi has arrived in the classroom.

"Heh, it seems that I'm not alone." She says. She doesn't seem to suspect anything. Inside, I do a victory dance for my great work. Then I realize I have to act as a student now, or better said, her classmate.

"It appears so. You have to be my new classmate." I say with a smile. She smiles as well and walks up to me.

"It seems so, I'm Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you."

"You too, I am Lily Rosefield. And before you ask, yes, I'm not Japanese. English."

We shake hands, just as another student comes in. I smile when Kazuichi Soda walks in. He too seems to act perfectly. We greet and introduce each other. One by one walk the students in. Every time, I introduce myself, but I keep my Ultimate title for me. Until Nagito Komaeda starts to confront me.

"Now that we have introduced each other, what is your talent?"

"W-what?"

"Your talent. The thing that brought you here. Don't be shy; I can't possibly be worse than mine. After all, my talent is luck."

I hesitate, but I know I can't escape it.

"Ultimate Video Game Creator. I have been creating and developing games from elementary school. Visual novels and rpg's are my favorite." I sigh. Chiaki's talent was supposed to be Video Gamer, but I'm not good with video games enough for that. But I know much about programming and designing and stuff like that, so yeah, Game Creator is my title apparently now.

Luckily for me, he accepts it. We wait and wait, until the last one, Hajime Hinata, my greatest work, steps into the class. I know that the door behind him immediately locks itself as soon as he closes it. I look in the distance, feeling relieved that everything is working perfectly fine.

"Heh, it appears that all the freshman like us have gathered in this classroom." I say casually.

Togami, or better said, the imposer pretending to be Togami invited Hinata into the classroom. He becomes immediately red and closes the door. Trying to act as cool as he can, he sits by a table in the back of the classroom. Usami can come in any moment and transport everyone to the island, just like programmed.

"Um, excuse me?" Hinata suddenly calls out. He is immediately answered by Twogami.

"What is it?"

"Why are we all gathered in this classroom? No one said anything about coming here, so…is there like, an entrance ceremony or homeroom happening now?"

No one questioned that really, but I knew it would be brought up soon. Twogami answers him.

"Actually, we were about to discuss that matter. Since you are the last student to arrive, let's start the discussion."

"Eh, this is everyone? How do you know?" Mioda asks him. Twogami smirks in a way I've only seen the real Togami do. Damm, this guy is good.

"There are sixteen desks in this room, and this guy is the sixteenth student. It's obvious…"

I yawn and scratch my arms. I really want to take a nap right now. When Twogami asks everyone if they remember how they got in the classroom, I just shrug and pretend to be surprised. Hanamura eventually runs to the door and tries to open it. Good luck on that pal.

After Pekoyama declares that they have been locked in here, I see everyone tense up. I hope that Usami comes out before they start to panic. Finally, after Komaeda states that this has to be some sort of entrance exam, she reveals herself.

"Ah, you're wrong. This is not an entrance exam."

"What was that just now?" Byakuya asks.

"Hey, fatass… why'd you make that cutesy voice all of a sudden?" Kuzuryu asks rudely.

"I won't dispute your blunt remark about my weight. But that voice you just heard wasn't mine…" he answers. No shit Sherlock.

"…Huh? Then whose is it?"

"Um, it's actually mine!" Usami says, but no one notices her.

"Who's there!? Where are you!? Nidai screams. Since I'm the only one who knows where she is, it might be good to speak up.

"It sounded like it came from the teacher's desk…" I say carefully. Usami takes this as a sign to appear.

"All right! I see that everyone has arrived! Let's begin!"

Usami jumps with lots of glitter and pink light on the teacher's desk. I look at the faces of everyone who is standing beside me, and I almost let a laugh escape at their surprise and confusion. Usami introduces herself. The way she says 'squeezably soft' somehow reminds me of Naegi's booty. Don't even ask…

Unfortunately, nobody seems to like her design. Well, I could that have seen coming of course…

Twogami brings up the fact that Usami is a teacher, and thus knows more of their current situation. And of course, like planned, Usami brings up the school trip.

"School trip…? What do you mean, school trip?"

Usami explains of course literally the term 'school trip'.

"Now let's depart for the fun school trip!"

And with that, she swings her magic stick, which symbolizes her power. If needed, it is able to destroy the stick. It immediately takes away her status as teacher. That was programmed for if she would become evil. Then I would just destroy her stick, and she wouldn't be able to do anything to the students.

The classroom fell apart, just like planned, and disappeared into the ground. The island showed all of its beauty.

"Huh…what…the hell is this!?" Hinata said looking confused. Everyone was confused. Not that I could excuse them. After all, who wouldn't be confused, except for me of course.

Everyone started to panic. Usami tried to calm them down, but of course, that failed. Then she starts to panic herself when Komaeda says that she could have brought them here to kill each other. My mind goes blank for a few moments as well, but I shake my head and try to forget about it.

When Twogami is so smart to bring up the intension of the school trip, Usami seems to cheer up, and explains that everyone must get along. And then I see Hinata fainting.

"Okay, I know this is weird, but fainting!? Seriously!?" I exclaim in surprise. Wow, what a wuss…

Tsumiki approaches him and checks if he is okay.

"A-as long as someone stays with him, everything should be fine…" she softly tells the others. No one says anything, everyone is progressing what just happens.

Usami hands us our E-handbooks and wishes us a nice day, before disappearing. It takes a time before I decide to make everyone a bit more enthusiastic. After all, if nobody is gonna do something; all my hard work has been for nothing. So I slip out of my shoes and socks once again and start wandering in the sea.

"What do you think you are doing?" Twogami asks me curiously. I look at him and smile.

"I was wondering if the water was nice…and it is! It's not too cold, yet it is very relieving! Come on, you have to try it!" I say happily.

"We have been kidnapped to this island, and you are playing in the water!?" Soda exclaims.

"K-kidnapped!?" Tsumiki says afraid.

"Well, what can we do else. I mean, we can't stay here forever pondering in despair, so why don't we just enjoy it? It doesn't seem very dangerous. Besides, a school trip only lasts for a few days right? So why don't we take a vacation? I never really liked school that much anyways…" I lied about that last one. School is interesting, as long as it teaches something interesting, which it never does. "But you're right, I shouldn't be here playing in the water…"

I hurry back to shore and quickly put on my stuff. Then I laugh.

"I should better explore this island! I mean, if we are gonna stay here, I better know where everything is. I can always come back here for swimming. So what do you say? Let's make the best out of it! We can do this for a few days, right?"

I see the hesitation on their faces.

"You…really think it is okay to relax here?" Pekoyama asks carefully. I smile at her.

"Yeah, I think so. Didn't you hear what that rabbit said? She wanted us to relax and bound with each other. Maybe if we follow her orders she will let us go back eventually?" I say. I know of course that they can come back after they collect all the hope fragments, but I should push them in the right way. Besides, how faster they bound, how faster I can come out of this mess. And having a little vacation doesn't sound too bad as well…

Mioda suddenly cheers up and runs to me.

"Ibuki shall go with you! This place looks fun to Ibuki!"

Well, at least someone agrees with me.

"It is a very good idea to explore the island. We could learn more about it." Sonia says smiling. She is not extremely enthusiastic, but she tries her best.

One by one they all agree to at least explore the island. Komaeda says he will stay with Hinata, which is fine by me. He shouldn't wake up alone. After Tanaka declared something by his four hamsters or whatever he calls them, we all rush off to explore the island.

However, since I already know the island, I end up spending little to no time actually exploring and instead go to the hotel to play some of the video games that are playable there. I soon get company from Pekoyama. I see Sonia and Hanamura also walk by, but they go upstairs to the restaurant.

After a while, I suddenly get greeted by Hinata and Komaeda. When I hear Hinata introducing himself to Pekoyama, I realize he is the only one I haven't been introduced to yet. I act like I'm absorbed by the game and wait until they walk up to me. Finally, I can hear them coming to me.

"Hajime, you haven't properly introduced yourself to her either, right?" Komaeda says again Hinata.

"Y-yeah…you're right…" he response. "Um, excuse me? I'd like to introduce myself…"

I look up from the game to face him.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Oh well, rather late than never, don't you agree? My name is Lily Rosefield, the Ultimate Video Game Creator. I love to make games of all genres, especially RPG's and visual novels." I say smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hajime Hinata." He responses with a smile as well. I exanimate him for a few moment, feeling really proud of his avatar. Then I realize I have to say something back.

"Yeah…nice to meet you too…"

I knack my fingers and yawn. I really am in the mood to sleep. Besides, it's time for my midday nap.

"…Wanna sleep…" I say before going back to my video game. This game is rather interesting…

And more time passes before I suddenly hear a school bell going off. I immediately look at the monitor. Usami is happily sitting in a rather comfy chair.

"Congratulations everyone! It appears that everyone has finished collecting the Hope Fragments! I'm… *sniff* …I'm so happy…Soooo…I've prepared a present for everyone that'll make you all veeeery happy! I apologies for the trouble, but please gather at the beach! Tee hee hee! May shining hope be with you all!"

The monitor switches off and I stand up. I'm not sure what she has prepared as 'present' but I hope it's something good. I walk out of the hotel and to the beach.

Once everyone has gathered there, I look around. That palm tree seems so nice to sleep under…

My thoughts are interrupted by Twogami telling everyone about Jabberwock Island. I listen, but wish at the same time that Usami appears fast, so I can take my nap.

"Still, there is something on my mind. In fact, according to what I've heard, Jabberwock Island is already…" he says thinking. He better not find out…

"…Never mind." He finishes. Good, he better not tell the others or we are going to have some serious trouble.

The others react to his story. And when Owari says they gotta live here, most of them react like its fine. Well, that's a relief. But then they start talking about escaping from the island. I decide to not interfere and look at the palm tree instead.

"Nuh-uh! You can't do that! That's the biggest of no-nos!" Usami's voice suddenly rings out and I look at her relieved.

"Please recall the guidelines of this school trip!" she demands. I already know all the rules in the e-handbook, but to avoid suspicion, I open it. No littering. We have inserted that rule mainly to avoid the students making a raft or something like that.

"Got it? I want everyone to get along and live peacefully on this beautiful tropical island."

"W-what's with this rules!? We cares about that…!" Hinata exclaims rather angry.

"Stop. This rabbit seems to be rather finicky about these so-called rules. Based on that, what if your actions place everyone in danger?" Twogami stops him. Good Twogami, Usami has the right to punish someone hard if they break the rules…

"Th-the word 'danger' is a bit much! I wouldn't do something like that!" she screams. Though, if someone would break the rules, the program will punish them as harsh as possible. Without hurting them too much of course. Not being able to get out of your cottage for example. Or no food.

Komaeda quickly calms him down.

"F-for now…as long as we don't do anything weird, it seems there is no danger…" Tsumiki says carefully. I try to lift up their spirits.

"And as long as we gather the Hope Fragments, we will be able to get off this island soon, and return home." I say with cheerfulness in my voice. However, Hinata still complains.

"Y-you're all just gonna believe that…?"

"There is no other choice but to believe…for now, that is." Twogami concludes. I sigh relieved.

"Anyway, Usami! What is this present you mentioned in your announcement earlier?" Mioda finally says what I wanted to say a long time ago.

"Ah, that's right! Well, of course I didn't forget…" Usami exclaim, relieved to be rid of the current topic.

"Love! Love! This is it!" she exclaims happily, and gives us a key ring with a toy that resembles her. Wow…I was actually expecting something better…well, it does talk…and it's cute…

However, everyone complains.

"Really guys? I think it's very cute! Thanks Usami! Tee hee!" I shout trying to give her a bit of self esteem. However, almost everyone ended up throwing them away. Usami cries and tries to collect the straps. I sighed and bend down to help her.

"I don't care what you guys say…that was very rude…you guys have no shame at all, don't you?" I scowl them under my breath. Unfortunately, nobody either hears it or ignores it.

"Ugh… and I even prepared one more present, too, but now I don't wanna give it to you bad kids…" she slowly says. That perked everyone's attention.

"Hm? You have something else?" Pekoyama asks her curiously.

"Well, compared to the Usami strap, it's not that big of a deal…" Usami says, having picked up all the straps. She is a little selfish, but I ignore it.

"Basically, I have prepared a motive for everyone." She says. I know it's not meant that way, but that sentence kinda gives me the chills. Luckily she explains that's it a motive for getting along, and I sigh relieved.

Suddenly, I hear Hanamura asking for Sonia to suck his 'poison' out, and I immediately know what he means. I quickly push him on the ground with my foot.

"Pervert!" I yell at him, my face completely red. Sonia looks at me not understanding, and Komaeda tells her to ignore him. I soon release him, but I try to keep an eye on him. Everyone start guessing at the party. Apparently Saionji wants to find a hoop snake and kill it. Okay…

Finally, Usami ends their debate by giving them all school swimsuits. About half of the class grabs a swimsuit and then runs off to change. However, there is still a group of students not running off. Hinata still doesn't trust the situation, Saionji is busy stepping on crabs, Twogami doesn't like ocean water and I have no idea what Owari's and Kuzuyru's reasons are. I yawn again when I'm suddenly approached by Hinata.

"Hey Lily, why aren't you swimming?" he asks me. I yawn again before answering him.

"I'm very sleepy right now, and I tend to fall asleep everywhere. So it wouldn't be very nice if I fall asleep in the ocean, right?"

"Y-yeah, you would definitely drown."

"Hm, yeah. To be honest, I was actually waiting for Usami to finish her speech. So now I can take a nap." I say walking to the palm tree.

"W-wait! You're seriously going to sleep here?" Hinata asks me in surprise. I sit again the tree and try to make myself comfortable.

"Yeah, why not? The weather is nice, there is a nice temperature, and it _is_ time for my midday nap after all…"

"Midday nap?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with that? Anyways, sweet dreams! Oh, and by the way, wake me and die." I end the conversation and close my eyes. I wouldn't kill them of course if they'd wake me, but I'm not only known for sleeping practically everywhere and having a naptime, but I am apparently very scary and angry when suddenly woken up.

The sun brushes my face, and I ignore the loud screams from everyone coming back to swim. And finally I slowly fall asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And with this I end the first part of the offical prologue. Everyone knows what's gonna happen after this, don't you? I have decided to let Lily keep a few traits of Nanami's personality, like her sleepiness. But I do want to make Lily a different character from Nanami, so I will try my best to do that! So stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye~**


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Hello, it's me again! Wow, this took some time to update...  
>I have read all the requests and I have made already plans for new and different murders. However, some cases will stay the same. What will stay canon and not will be revealed eventually. Creating a new scenario is pretty diffecult, so it will take me some time. But I all hope you enjoy this new chapter. I only own Lily, nothing more.<strong>

* * *

><p>~Hinata's Pov~<p>

After Lily declared that she was going to sleep, I heard the rest coming back. They immediately rushed into the sea. I heard them laughing and screaming. They didn't have any worries, no fear, no…despair. I started wondering why I was so negative. This place is wonderful! If they can enjoy it, so can I!

"Usami, give me a swimsuit!" I shouted, feeling joy rising up in me. She looked surprised, but happily gave me a swimsuit. I rushed to the hotel to change, and only a few minutes later, I was back at the beach. I laughed and ran over to the rest, who welcomed me happily.

"Guys! Wait for me!" I shouted, smiling as I ran into the cool sea.

But then the clouds suddenly covered the sky, and I could almost feel the temperature immediately dropping. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before the panic started.

"W-what's going on!?"

"Wasn't it sunny just a few minutes ago?"

"Ahhh! Ibuki feels cold!"

"E-everyone! P-please g-get out of the water!"

We all hurried out of the water, completely confused. Usami appeared to be even more worried.

"O-oh no! T-this is bad! W-why? I don't understand, first that and now this?"

"You mean you have no idea what is going on at the moment?" Togami said in his cold, but curios voice.

My mind was blank. I didn't know what to say, and everyone's voices just seemed to go through me without letting it sink in. We were all afraid. Well, except for Lily, who was still sleeping against that damm tree. I wanted to wake her up when the monitor suddenly turned on. Usami was still here, so I had no idea who or what was behind it now. The screen remained static, but a sinister, yet childish voice rang out.

"Test, test, can you hear me all? I'm very sorry for the trouble, but could you all be so kind to go to the park on the central island? I will see you soon! Upupupupu~"

Usami panicked even more.

"N-no, t-that can't be! No, it won't be…why? Why…" and before we could question her, she disappeared into the ground.

I looked around. Everyone was either nervous, afraid, or both. Even Togami seemed a bit unsure. And then there was Lily, still sleeping.

"Should we…wake her up?" I asked carefully.

"Of course, she needs to know this as well." Togami's sharp voice sliced through the silence. I remembered her thread about waking her up, and didn't make any attempt to wake her up. Finally, Nidai muttered something and stomped to Lily.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" he shouted, but she was still sleeping. He grumbled and lifted her into the air.

"I SAID WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME FOR SLEEPING!" he shouted right into her face. At first, it looked like it failed, but then one dark green eye opened.

"Why…are you waking me…!" she said in a low, annoyed, and very creepy voice. Nidai screamed and let her fall on the ground.

"Ow…what is all this about? I told you not to wake me!" she said angrily, obviously not knowing what just happened.

"Hey…why is the sky clouded? Is it going to rain?" she asked us. Togami, clearly annoyed, cut to the point.

"We have just been called to meet up at the park on the central island. And since you were asleep, we had to wake you to tell you this. Now, you are coming with us, and no protest!"

Lily's face puffed up in annoyance and anger, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she stomped angrily away. The rest followed her soon.

We soon got to the park. Nobody was there though. Lily, annoyed, stomped forwards and started to shout.

"Hey! Whoever you are, show yourself! Come the fuck out you bastard!"

The rest of us were annoyed too. Some of us shouted just like Lily in anger. To my surprise, Usami was shouting too, her staff in her hands, as if she was ready to fight.

"Where are you!? Come out now! I know you are hiding somewhere!"

Hiding? To whom is she talking to?

Suddenly, the voice from before rang out.

"Puhuhuhu!"

"W-where are you!? Show yourself!" Usami shouted.

"Ahhhhh-ahahahahahahaha!"

None of us was prepared for what came next. From behind the statute, another stuffed animal came out. However, this one was different. It was a bear instead of a rabbit, and his left side was white and cute, while his other half was black and sinister.

"Hello there! Thank you all for waiting! I am Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy! Now that I have made my dashing appearance, the first thing I have to say is…Lame! This is so frigging lame!"

Lily screamed and fell down, trying to crawl away. The rest of us were just confused. Usami however, decided to stay cool.

"Just as I thought…it was you! But…how? Why is Monokuma here!?" She exclaimed, making me just even more confused.

"Aw shaaadup! I'm livid you know…and I'm ready to barf thanks to that heartwarming attitude. Whose idea was this anyway!? I'm bored, so frigging bored! Nobody wants to see high school students living in peace right now! What people want to see is…other people's misery…and despair…"

Kuzuryu was the first one to speak up out of us.

"W-what the hell is up with this stuffed animal!? Nothing he says makes any damn sense!"

"What…what is going on? What is that thing?" Togami said stuttering. It seemed weird seeing him afraid. After all, he was almost all the time cool and calm.

Usami stepped forward.

"Everyone, stand back! Be careful everyone! Leave this to me! I don't know why he is here, but as long as I have my magic stick…"

"Hiyaaaaaa!" Monokuma screamed charging at Usami.

Usami and Monokuma started fighting, but it was clear Usami was going to lose. In the end, Monokuma broke her staff, ending the fight.

"Tadaa! Victory!"

"Noooo! My magic stick!"

"Now, what should I do with you? First of all, you are too plain. White rabbits are waaaay to plain. And who the hell designed your costume? It's so stupid!"

I saw Lily for an unknown reason crying in an emo-corner.

"…sooo, I'm gonna make you in my image!"

And so Monokuma charged at Usami again. When the dusk cloud was gone, Usami had changed. One half of her had remained white, however the other half was now pink, and her eye on that side had turned red. Her costume was gone and replaced with a diaper. A pink ribbon was on the top of her head.

"Tadaa! All done!"

"Wha-what is this!?"

"My, my…defying your big brother's fashion sense. What a bad Monomi…"

"Big brother…Monomi…?"

"Your current position was too lame, so I made you into my little sister, Monomi!"

Monokuma and Usami, or Monomi now, kept arguing. Monokuma ended the argument by hitting her.

"Hey, what's up with this stupid performance…?" Kuzuryu asked them angrily, confused as well.

"W-who frigging knows…!" Owari answered him. Lily stood up again, and dusted her cloths.

"But…it's obvious something bad is happening. Something very bad…" she said, looking both confused and afraid.

"What is this…what is going on?" Hanamura said, confused and afraid as well. I was confused as well. What is going on? Monomi was softly sobbing.

"Now she is all weird looking." Koizumi said, and Lily agreed with her.

"Yeah, I liked her earlier design much better."

"Aww, but she matches me now…" Monokuma defended.

"It doesn't suit her. Now give back her staff and cloths." Lily said, holding a sobbing Monomi.

After everyone went through a few stages of confusion, Monokuma cut to the point.

"It appears everyone has gathered. Now then, as head master, I shall make a formal declaration. From this point on, the killing school trip will begin!"

A killing school trip? Why does that sound so horrible…?

"A school trip where everyone getting along has no stimulation at all. It's so boring after all! I mean, what is fun about that game? So, let's begin the killing school trip. And you guys are the contestants!"

A few silent moments allowed us to sink in what he just said. Hanamura was the first to speak up.

"Killing…contestants?"

Monomi tried to step in, but just got another beating.

"Now, let me explain the killing school trip. From this point on, you will all stay forever on this island. But don't be scared, there is a way to get away from this place…by killing a contestant, and getting away with it."

Horror entered my mind. Killing a contestant? He can't mean…that in order to leave this place, we have to kill each other?

"My god…" Lily breathed. "…that is horrible…" Souda agreed with her by screaming like a baby.

"N-no, this is impossible!" Hanamura exclaimed horrified.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something. Killing someone is not enough. You also have to make it through the class trail without getting caught."

"Class…trail?" Sonia asked carefully.

"Ah yes, the highlight of the killing school trip. Each time a body is found, I will give everyone the chance and time to investigate. After that, we'll be holding a class trail, in which you must debate who the 'blackened' is. If you succeed in finding the 'blackened', only they will get punishment. But fail to do so…and everyone besides the 'blackened' will be punished, and the 'blackened' will be released from the island, and go back home. Any questions?"

"Sure I do! What do you mean with 'punishing'?" Kuzuryu says annoyed.

"Of course I mean…execution!" Monokuma says laughing. Monomi tries to stand up for us once again, but gets beaten up for the third time.

Shock, confusion and rage fill us all.

"Hey, what if nobody gets murdered, does that mean we will never be able to leave this island!?" Koizumi shouts at Monokuma.

"Who knows? Now…"

"W-wait!? Why do we have to do this!? Tell me!"

"Because there is a reason for all of this…"

"Wait a minute! You have been running your mouth for quite a time now!" Nidai screams, slowly approaching Monokuma. "I don't want to get violent, but I don't know what will happen now…"

"What, a fight? Can I beat the crap out of this black-and-white toy?" Owari joins in, already filled with the lust for fighting.

"Who would dare try to kill…? I will put a stop to it, with violence if I must." Pekoyama says reaching for her bamboo sword.

"If you keep saying weird stuff, the athletes here will lose their patience." Mioda says dead serious, what feels weird to me.

Monokuma fuddles with his paws, and tries to look sad.

"Ah, is that so? Oh well, I should have expected a reaction like this…if you want to fight with force, I will gladly fight back with my own force! Rise, Monobeasts!"

And then, the strangest and weirdest thing in my whole life happened. The statue broke, revealing robots underneath it. They stood tall, not to mention they looked like they could flatten us all any time. It felt so wrong, so out of place, I didn't have even words to describe it. Some like Sonia and Koizumi couldn't do else than sputter out a few words, like they had lost the ability to speak. Others, like Souda and Hanamura screamed like it was the end of the world. Me? I couldn't do anything. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't…accept this as reality. It swarmed in my head like a cloud of bugs, but it didn't just hit me. I felt…so hopeless…weak…small…

"Everyone! Please stay back! I will…protect you all!" Monomi screams, determination in her voice.

"Urgh, this sweet talk makes me sick. You know what; I will use you as an example to everyone. So, eyes and ears open everyone; this is what happens when you break the rules or decided to fight against me…"

What happened next felt like it went way too fast. Lily pushed everyone away screaming to stand back. Monokuma jumped on one of his Monobeasts. Monomi looked scared, but didn't back away. Monokuma raised his hand, and machine guns came out of the robot. He waited a bit before he let his hand down. And at that moment, thousands of bullets pierced through Monomi. I only realized what was happening when a lost bullet scratched my cheek, leaving a small wound behind.

Now everyone started to scream. Monomi had been a bit weird and had kidnapped us all here, but she seemed to have good intensions. And now she was brutally murdered right before our noses. The only one who wasn't screaming or trying to figure out what was going on was Lily, who was sulking in a corner.

"Ahhh, this is what I wanted…what I longed for…the feeling of despair in all of you! Now that I have made this clear…no one can defy me. You better obey me, if you don't want to end up like fish food! And I don't feel mercy or sympathy, 'cuz I'm a bear. Just so you know. No excuse will work on me. I have already updated your e-handbooks, in addition to this killing school trip. You better read them, because ignorance of the rules is no excuse either! Now then…enjoy this killing school trip!"

And with that, he disappeared. Just like the Monobeasts. And I…felt horribly tired. And I wasn't alone. Everyone else looked the same.

"W-what…just happened?" Komaeda was the first one to ask. No one was there to answer him.  
>"Why…is this impossible thing happening?" Souda stuttered.<p>

"This…isn't really impossible." Togami answered him, a dark look in his eyes. "They must be controlled by someone, both Monokuma and the Monobeasts, since they are robots. Someone made them, so someone is controlling them."

"T-then who is it!?" Koizumi shouted at him.

"I-it could be anyone. Not that I believe this anyway. There is no way I could believe it. So, why don't I make you guys all lunch? Everyone must be hungry." Teruteru said nervously, combing his hair.

"…I'm not hungry. Feel free to be your own first guest." Lily said rather coldly. It appears that she had retreated from her emo-corner.

"Listen, no matter how upset or confused you are, I don't mind. However, remember this…" Togami said with fire in his eyes. "I don't know who in the world is orchestrating this but…we don't need to be cautious of those machines, or whoever is controlling them…no, the one we should watch out for…is ourselves."

The realization hit us. We all just met 15 random strangers with no clue what they were capable of. Anyone could betray everyone. There was nobody to trust. There was only one feeling that could describe this moment. Despair.

I didn't remember how I got in my cabin. I think we all just stood there until we felt our tiredness, and then went back to our cabins. I was rethinking everything. Then a sudden thought hit me.

I could…murder someone. I could get off here, just by simply killing someone I don't even know.

I immediately shook the disturbing thought in my head, but for some reason, it just kept coming back. Tired, I let myself fall on my bed, and soon enough I was asleep.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Prologue end°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

/Remaining students: 16/

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, the official prologue ends. Of course, free time will happen soon. However, I will do that differently. Instead of Hinata talking to the others, I will give Lily the chance to bound with them, and Hinata to discover more about her. Please give me criticism, tips or suggestions. Until next time, bye~<strong>


End file.
